He's Not Gay!
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: Marluxia Grimm is hopelessly in love. This retired ladies man has set his sights on his boss's daughter. But Larxene Nymphia won't be an easy win. She has had her own trials of heartache. Not to mention she thinks that he is gay for his best friend Riku. Talk about a trial of errors. Third Book of the Lighted Hearts Series
1. Chapter 1

**At last! The much talked about last book of the Lighted Hearts Series. I hope you all like it! If or some reason I had some trouble trying to think of a good plot for Marluxia and Larxene. This is a small first chapter so I guess it's more of a test, if you guys like it please tell me and let me know if you want more! Thank and God Bless!**

He's Not Gay?!

Chapter One

*MARLUXIA*

I watched her as we were in history class. Luckily she was looking out the window, and she couldn't see my longing. She was my bosses daughter. Yet Larxene was also the love of my life. I wanted to be with her so badly it ached through my entire core. I shook my head and kicked myself under the table, maybe the pain will help. I looked up at the tired old man who was relentlessly trying to teach us something we really didn't want to learn. I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms, accidently hitting her shoulder.

"Sorry!" I muttered looking into her beautiful sea green eyes.

"Its fine" She shrugged turning back to the window barely giving me the time of day. Her beautiful blonde hair fell over her shoulder.

She didn't really dress like most girls at this school. She dressed a little more modestly. She always wore that hawk leg necklace with a pearl inside. It was really interesting. Sometimes she'd catch me looking at it and I'd have to try to make up some sort of lame excuse. Did I mention that this girl was also my neighbor? Oh man, I was losing it. I, Marluxia Grimm was hopelessly in love with someone? I mean I use to be the ladies man of the school!

"Mr. Grimm, what was the answeron the board?" cranky old man Ansem asked.

I stifled a groan as I sat up. I had absolutely no clue what the old cook was talking about. I felt a soft nudge on my shoulder and looked down to see a small piece of paper. "Um…The Krebs Cycle"

"Thank you Miss Nymphia, but next time, please allow Mr. Grimm to answer"

Larxene just rolled her eyes and returned her gaze out the window. Ansem wasn't her biggest fan, but she really did save my butt. The ringing of the bell was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I picked up my bright red back pack and poked Larxene before she could leave.

"Hey thanks for that…Ansem always likes to make me look like an idiot" I said as we walked out into the busy hall way.

"Yea, He can be a real jack sometimes. If he didn't like kids I don't see why he's here" She said rolling her eyes.

I stayed in step with her as we walked closer to the cafeteria. "Hey you going in?" I asked pointing towards the buffet like lunch line.

"No…I…have to go home" Larxene said pulling her black bag closet to her.

"Oh…alright…see you in history?" I asked.

"Um yea…see you" She was already heading towards the front door of the school.

I sighed watching her walk away. I couldn't help but notice how kicking her butt looked in those black jeans. I felt a pat on my back and saw my best friend Riku glancing with me at the front door. He gave me a sympathetic nod and turned back to Sora and his girl friend Kairi. I followed his way towards the cafeteria line. I was the odd man out in the couples. My two best friends, Demyx and Zexion were holding hands and being the kind of mushy and using the kind of romantic language that would make a sailor blush. Then you had protective Riku over his new little angel Naminè. She had been really sweet in giving me advice when it came to Larxene. Then there were Sora and Kairi, they were the ones with the longest relationship.

So in all I was sadly by myself in the "tunnel of Love". I mean sure, I get a couple of glances from some nice girls, despite my vibrant pink hair. But I didn't want some fling that would just last through high school. I wanted the real deal. I wanted what Riku had. The way Naminè looked up at Riku with such admiration and love just melted my heart. I am suppose to be the bachelor of the group, you know, getting with a bunch of girls and just chilling through high school. But what's the point? I wanted to be with someone like me, I hoped that Larxene was that someone.

"What's with the sad look, did you have trouble with Ansem again?" Naminè asked lightly touching my arm in concern.

"Nope, Girl trouble" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry Mar, she'll come around, I'm sure of it" She patted my arm and turned around to carry her food.

We all went to sit at our usual table. The girls had forgotten their old table and started to sit with us. That just made our group even more fun. I generally liked the girls staying with us. I'm glad that both Kairi and Naminè got good strong guys to take care of them. After all that Kairi went through in just a week, I was worried for her. Luckily she handled it with grace, and with Sora by her side she became the person she was before Gaston.

"What do we want to do this weekend?" Demyx asked sitting on the other side of Naminè. They had really gotten close.

"I think you guys should do a triple date" I said munching into my apple.

"But…what about you?" Naminè asked.

"Oh I'll chill at home. I'm not really in the mood. I need to get some work done anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Very"

"You just want to have a night alone with Larxene." Nami said smiling at me.

"The day she wants to be alone with me is the day I'll kiss Demyx square on the lips" I said smiling a challenge at Naminè.

I looked over at Zexion to see what he would do. He continued to read his book as if nothing happened. But with his right hand he grabbed the back of Demyx's chair and scooted him closer. I laughed and started eating my pizza. I tried not to let the green eyed monster rise in me as I looked around at all my happy friends. They were blissfully unaware of anything but the love of their sweetheart. I looked across the cafeteria towards Xion. She was an old friend who used to sit at our table. She wasn't exactly the nicest of people but she had always been warm to me. She stopping hanging around with us when Riku expressed that he didn't feel the same way towards her that she did of him. I always thought it was hard for her to see us all happy and about and she with a broken heart.

She was talking with some of her softball friends that she had made. Once I had caught her eye she smiled at me. I was normally the only one she had warmed up to in the first place. I looked around the table and nodded. I stood up and walked over towards Xion. She scooted over and patted the other part of her seat towards me. Her friends giggled as I sat down.

"We were just talking about you" Xion said with a smile. She still had her dark black dyed hair. She wore a black shirt with black sabbath written over it. Her big blue eyes were darkened with black eyeliner. She was defiantly one in a million. She was what she wanted to be, and I respected her for it.

"And what were you ladies saying?" I asked smiling around the table.

"We were hoping you would come to this Saturday's game. I was wondering you wanted to do something with us after"

"Count me in then…I'll be in the front row with a foam finger" I said smiling at Xion.

"I don't see how you handle it" Xion's friend Yuna said.

"Handle what?"

"Being with all those happy couples, and not having someone has to be torment"

I noticed how she looked past my shoulder. I turned and saw Tidus, one of Sora's other friends was with his girlfriend Selphie. They looked happy.

"It's not easy…Maybe we should make our own club. Like in this book I once read…the Broken Hearts club. We could all survive unhappily together" I said winking at all of them.

"I seriously think we should. We could get Larxene to join too!" Xion said excitedly swatting my arm.

"Who broke her heart?" I asked.

"Not in a romantic way like us…but she's broken all the same" Xion said taking a bite from her homemade sandwich.

I stayed with the girls for a little while longer. It was Xion, Yuna, Yuna's cousin Rikku, and their friend Pain. I saw the questioning looks coming from Demyx. But he didn't understand. None of them really did. They were there happily living in their forever after. Here I was, a senior, with no car, and no girlfriend.

"Are you working tonight?" Xion asked as everyone started to get up and throw their lunch away.

"Yep. I think so, I guess I need to check in with Larxene and see if I am or not. If you see her before I do, tell her I'm looking for her?" I asked peering at all of them.

"Will do, have a good day and I'll try to stop by at the shop tonight. I need new flowers for my room anyway." Xion said smiling at me before exiting the busy lunch room.

I always felt bad for Xion. She never had a chance with Riku. She went about it all the wrong way also. I hoped that in her future good things were sure to come. I walked over to my other friends. They all looked questioningly at me, but I didn't feel much like explaining. Everyone said goodbye to their respected other except for Kairi and Sora, they were the same grade. I followed Riku towards the senior hall.

"Did you have a good lunch?" Riku asked as we stopped by his locker first. Mine was further down the hall.

"Yea, I liked hanging out with some of the girls. They're pretty nice." I said leaning up against the one next to his.

"Did you ever tell Xion…how sorry I am that it all had to be like this?" He asked pulling out some of his stuff.

"yea, I think she understands a little better now…it's just hard…to see the one you like…not being with you…" I added as he shut his locker softly.

"I wish there was something I could do"

"It will all heal in time" I said patting his back as we walked towards my locker.

"You wanted to see me?" A certain voice asked behind me.

I turned to see Larxene, the same as she was when she left. I'm sure others wouldn't agree with me, but she left me breathless whenever I saw her. Especially if she took me by surprise, which she liked to do often. Riku said a quick hello but walked on towards class to leave me alone with her.

"Um…yea" I mumbled taken off guard. "I wanted to know if I'd be working tonight…"

"I asked daddy when I went home today, he said he needed your help if you didn't mind. There was going to be a funeral tomorrow and they wanted a couple bouquets." She said instructively, she always talked like that when work was brought up. Somehow I found very sexy.

"Alright, I'll be there. I'll walk there right after school. Are you working with me? Or will it be just me and Luxord?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Well…my dad said he needed me…" She said drifting off moving past me to get to our next class.

My insides did a pure jump for joy as I watched the blonde hair sway off her shoulders. I would get a whole day with her. Even if I was working, it would soon become the best day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, I'm hoping that this is going good so far. I want to play Chain of Memories really bad, and the worst part is, is that I have it lol. I like the Larxene/ Marluxia and well this is kind what idea popped into my head. If any of you don't know, Braig is Xigbar's somebody. I had to add my favorite character in there somewhere hehe. Anyways, with out further much ado, here it is :) Thanks and God Bless**

He's Not Gay?!

Chapter 2

*LARXENE*

In a school full of people, I had never felt so alone. I sat down on the other side of the classroom from Marluxia. I didn't need such a big distraction from class. He was a good guy, but I couldn't stop these girly feeling towards him. How a girl could possible have feelings for a gay guy? He tries to hide it but it's pretty noticeable. The pink hair, flirty looks, always spending his time with his guys friends. I shuffled in my seat annoyed at the thought. Ugh, now we had Le'fou's class. This should be easy enough with my mother having been French. My father had met her while he was touring France with his family. Ugh, family stuff is _not_ on my list of things to think about.

"Nice pants Larxene, do you think they could go any tighter?" One of the popular girls snubbed behind me.

"Well if they did I think it would give your boyfriend a heart attack" I retorted rolling my eyes.

She huffed in her seat and I knew that I had won. It might have been a small battle, but any challenge was worth accepting. I pulled on my knee length bat girls' boots when the teacher finally rushed into the classroom. Le' fou was late as usual; he was untidy with a bulging nose. I rolled my eyes as he stumbled towards his desk falling over himself. What an idiot. I leaned back in my seat almost wishing I could take a nap during this insufferable class. I deserved one for all I had to put up with.

"Could someone tell me what you all did last night for homework?" He asks not as a rhetorical question, but as if he really didn't remember.

"We talked about how underage drinking over in France is permitted, maybe you should ask Larxene…she'd know all about that" The same aggravation called a girl snapped behind me.

"Maybe you should just talk about things you know about you little bimbo, At least I'm not some precious little odious skunk" I growled not even giving her the satisfaction of seeing my face.

"Nice use of words miss Nymphia, but I must say that it was very disrespectful of both of you, if it happens again I will send both of you to the principal's office" I tried not to smirk, principle Saïx was easy to handle. Even if I did get in trouble it wouldn't really matter. I knew Saïx better than anyone in this room.

I felt a kick of my chair leg and felt my muscles tighten. I stood up and turned behind me and grabbed the girl by the hair jerking her to the floor. She screamed bloody murder and crawled into the fetal position onto the tile. I stood back up and wiped off my clothes smirking at the little baby in the floor.

"Miss Nymphia! To Saïx's office…now" Le' fou said putting his chalk down and standing in front of me.

"Anything is better than this crap" I said grabbing my dark purple bag and starting out of the class, "See you losers" I said holding my hand out in a wave as I left.

I sighed walking towards the office of the craziest principal we had ever had. I generally like him... He didn't persecute me for being the daughter of the town drunk. Luxord, my father, was mostly on his butt drinking all the time. That was how I was known in this town. I was the drunk's daughter.

"Come on now…what have you done this time?" A deep voice asked coming up behind me.

"The same usual, how can so many idiots come to this school?" I asked annoyed plopping into the chair in front of his desk. I reached behind me where Saïx's bookcase was and grabbed a blow pop that Saïx hid behind one of his picture frames.

I felt as if I were always in Saïx's office. Somehow I always found myself getting into a fight or some other kind of trouble. Saïx was a nice enough guy. He tended to think a lot like me, he thought everyone was an idiot. The only time I saw him not look glum though was when super intendant Xemnas came around. He gave me a smirk while he typed on his laptop.

"Guess what? I figured out what Xemnas spells when you mix up the words" I said smugly putting my bag at my feet. I took the wrapper off the blow pop and plopped it in my mouth. Mhm, grape was my favorite.

"Is that so?" He asked smirking picking up his coffee cup and bringing it to his lips. He made this way too easy.

"Mansex" I said causing him to choke on his coffee. It ended up spilling onto his dark blue tie.

"Was that really necessary?" Saïx asked annoyed as he set his coffee back in its place. He grabbed some napkins and started to rub vigorously at his tie.

"More than you know. I have to get my kicks somewhere don't I?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Whatever you say…did you go home at lunch?" He asked turning his attention back towards his laptop.

"Yea…he's still drunk off his…"

"Alright…I get the picture…no need for those sorts of words Miss Nymphia. That's what got you here in the first place."

"That spoiled brat kicked my chair; did you expect me to just let it slide?" I asked crossing my arms.

"If you keep this up a college won't accept you for all this trouble. I've already tried to lessen the complaints. But if you go off to that college in Greece you want to go to, they'll come asking. I would have to do my job" Saïx said closing his computer to look at me.

"I know…Believe me, I'm trying to just hold off until I can get out of this h…hole" I said catching myself from an eyebrow raise.

"Larxene…this is your senior year, why don't you try to make some friends? What about the girls on your softball team, I'm sure they could keep you out of trouble. That Xion girl reminds me a lot of you." Saïx said clasping his hands together in his business sort of way.

"Yea, I like them enough. I'll be fine, today was the last day you'll see me in here for trouble" I said grumbling as I stood up and grabbing my purple bag and throwing it onto my shoulder.

"If…if you need me…to talk or anything, I'm here for you" Saïx said opening the door of his office for me.

"Thanks…" I said distantly.

That's what I did like about Saïx. Even though he was my principal, he really was like a friend of mine. Well, he was a friend with my dad. Back when my father could communicate enough to have friends. Apparently Saïx had promised my mother that he would take care of me when she left. How selfish that was of her. She could leave and travel the worlds like she had always wanted to and Saïx was stuck babysitting the town drunkard's daughter. It was despicable of her really. But I do respect the way Saïx has handled me, even when I'm in trouble.

"Hey where'd you get the sucker?" A voice asked coming up beside me.

"Saïx hides them behind one of his picture frames from his bookcase". I said pulling my bag further up my shoulder.

"Man…Maybe I should start going to the office more" Marluxia said smirking at me.

"How was the rest of a not so French French class?" I asked as we turned down the hall.

"Wonderfully amusing really, what's her face that you pulled to the floor sat there and whined like a baby." He said with a still amused face.

"She deserved it"

"I don't doubt that she did"

I stopped short near my locker. Here he comes, Riku. He and Marluxia were spending a lot of time together. They were always near each other whenever I saw them. It was rumored that Riku was dating the bartender's niece. I could not imagine dating a guy like Riku. We'd be all in love one minute than he was off making out with his best guy friend the next. It was revolting. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gays. But to feel for a guy who doesn't like you like that and prefers a guy over you has to be harsh. Even Mr. Tall and perfect Marluxia was like that. They said he was a ladies' man, but I saw through that act with a snap of my fingers. It was pretty pathetic actually.

"Hey…guys. I'm going to weight lifting early; we are practicing for the fencing tournament next month".

"F..rench Toast, was that today?" He asked about to say an F bomb until Coach Barret past by giving Marluxia the evil eye.

"Nice save" I said rolling my eyes. "I'll catch you pansies later" I waved walking towards my next class.

My next class was one that I actually liked. The teacher was a little unusual at first, but she started to surpass my expectations. It was English with Miss Porter. But I called her Jane when no one else was around except for the two of us. Right now we were reading Romeo and Juliet and I really had to admit that it was a real learning experience. Though I had already read the book, she brought a lot of new things to light.

"Well, Larxene you're early. And don't think I didn't hear what happened in Le'fou's class. I thought you were above that my dear" Jane said putting a book in her huge bookshelf behind her desk. Her little library was better than the school library. The school library sucked with preschool books that students only pretended to read.

"I couldn't just let her annoy me like that, she was such a…" Jane raised an eye brow and nodded towards her jar on her desk.

"But I didn't even swear" I said smiling at her. She was so sweet and innocent. She was a natural innocent not the pathetic imitation that some of the girls around here had.

"You might as well put something in there for thinking about it" Jane said tapping me lightly with another one of her books.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her and dug through my jean pocket for some change. I found a dime and lightly tossed it into her curse word jar. If students were in her class and said a curse word she immediately made them pay up on their folly. I found it quite funny rather than annoying like how the other students found it. She used the money she collected to buy new books each semester to add to her growing collection.

"Can I borrow something?" I asked leaning towards the beautifully hand crafted book case.

"Anything you like my dear" She said taking her piece of chalk writing in her perfectly neat hand writing.

"Are we going to talk about anything interesting today?" I asked while I pulled out different book trying to figure out which one I wanted to borrow.

"If the love Romeo and Juliet is possible to obtain and if you would go through the steps they went through. Plus, we are going to discuss how Shakespeare got his inspiration" She said while she lightly hummed through her chalk board work.

"That sounds pretty awesome actually. Did you know that Shakespeare was actually married when he spent his time in Queen Elizabeth's court? His wife was home taking care of his babies while he was sleeping and drinking around entertaining people with his only fancy foolishness" I talked holding a book in each hand. I was stuck between Pride and Prejudice or Much Ado about Nothing.

"That's what we will be talking about, I'm glad that you know so much about this era, you make things much easier to teach" She said smiling at me, she came to my side and peered at the books I had chosen. "You've read both of those, multiple times. Here, I want you to read this one, it's one of my favorites" She said going to her desk and opening a wooden drawer.

I walked over and waited for her to pull something out. She gently pulled out a hard cover book with white lined pages. She handed it to me and a smell of old paper made my stomach excited. Nothing was better than reading a new book. I read the cover as it was lined in a golden font, 'The Scarlett Letter'.

"I've heard about this but I haven't read it yet" I said flipping lightly through the pages.

"I think you will enjoy it, this book is on my reading list for next month. I hope you don't mind being ahead of the class. But I wanted you to go ahead and read it" She said smiling at me.

"I don't mind at all, I had nothing to read anyway since I have read Romeo and Juliet twice since we started the lesson on it. I know though that the others are just watching the movies. But I don't see why" I said holding the book close to me.

"You and I both" Jane said as students started to pile into the smaller classroom.

The girl that I had fought with earlier came in and sat on the opposite side of the room from me. I smirked walking towards my desk on the front row towards the door. Jane just shook her head at me before getting up from her desk to stand before the board. I still had my sucker in my mouth, I chewed the gum and threw the stick perfectly in the trash.

"Nice aim" Braig said coming to sit by my side.

He was pretty tall, about the height of Marluxia. He had medium black hair but he had it slicked back in a way that made him look pretty sexy I had to admit. He had these amazing golden eyes. They were like liquid honey. His smile was an unusual one. It was like a half smile and a smirk. I wasn't going to lie that I didn't find him attractive, but boys were the last thing on my mind right now. It was my senior year and hopefully the last year I'd have living in Twilight Town. I didn't want some boy to come and change my mind.

"Thanks" I said opening my book hoping to keep my mind off of the subject it was thinking of.

"So have you finished the book yet?" Braig asked as we waited for all the other students to walk in.

"I've already read Romeo and Juliet, I've read it about three times" I said trying not to show off.

"Woah, I couldn't get past the first chapter…it was pretty boring in its ye old language" Braig said with his easy smile.

"I think that's what makes it so worth reading" I retorted trying to flip a page in my new book.

"I think you're worth reading" Braig said easily leaning back in his chair. I closed my book and looked at over at him.

"Wow, smooth move Casanova" I rolled my eyes.

**Author's Note: Just a little apology if anyone thinks Larxene is a little OCC. I didn't like to think of how awfully mean she is with no reason. So I added a little under feeling to her. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
